Datei:MARVEL VS CAPCOM INFINITE Full Story Trailer
Beschreibung MARVEL VS CAPCOM INFINITE Full Story Trailer Capcom has released the full story trailer and new screenshots for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The story mode trailer highlights never-before-seen elements of the story mode, and expands upon the key plot points, with heroes from both the Marvel and Capcom universes coming together in an attempt to stop Ultron Sigma from infecting all biological life in the newly merged worlds. Additional information and gameplay of recently confirmed playable characters Jedah, Dormammu, Firebrand, and Ghost Rider will be available next week at Gamescom 2017. They bring the final roster at launch up to 30 characters, with more post launch characters to be announced in the future. Capcom also provided the following overview of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite‘s gameplay modes: Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will provide memorable experiences and infinite gameplay possibilities for players of all skill levels. The next evolution of the popular action-fighting series will arrive action-packed at launch, with a variety of accessible single player and multiplayer offerings including: Offline Modes and Features: Story – puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from both universes come together to stop Ultron Sigma, the combined form of two robotic villains. Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. Vs. Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. Vs. CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. Collection – the Dr. Light Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. Online Modes and Features: Ranked Match – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. Casual Match – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. All of the action in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite takes place in new but familiar settings, as famous locations from the Marvel and Capcom universes fuse together as part of Ultron Sigma’s nefarious plot. Imagined and created through a shared vision between the two companies, the game will feature free-form 2v2 team battles and the ability to harness the power of one of six game-changing Infinity Stones, further deepening the customized gameplay by allowing players to equip and unleash elemental in-game powers during battle. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is due out for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC on September 19. A story demo is currently available for consoles. Kategorie:Videos